Hazaña navideña
by Emina Uchiha
Summary: La navidad es la mejor época para celebrar y compartir, también para cambiar y para nuevos comienzos, por eso Ginny sabía que su idea para celebrarla era la mejor. REGALO PARA LITAÍ SANTILLÁN.


**Este fic pertenece al evento "Amiga invisible navideña! del Drinny Fest del grupo de Facebook Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor prohibido!-**

**Este fic fue escrito como un regalo especial para mi amiga secreta Litaí Santillán ¡Disfrútalo mucho!**

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de la genial escritora J. **

**Hazaña navideña**

**By. Emina Uchiha**

Diciembre llegó lentamente, al menos para alguien como yo que lo adora, desde su frio clima que antoja pasar largar tardes acurrucada con esa personita especial hasta sus blancos paisajes que resplandecen e invita a ser niño de nuevo para jugar con toda esa blanquecina nieve.

Y lo mejor de todo es que diciembre siempre es igual a navidad; a armoniosos villancicos, a brillantes esferas decorando el gran pino, a sorpresivos muérdagos, a caliente ponche y a exquisitos manjares, pero sobre todo a disfrutar de la familia.

Y particularmente esta navidad pintaba para ser especial e inolvidable y en palabras de mi marido un tanto de locura, todo gracias a la brillante idea que rondo por mi cabeza todo el mes de noviembre y que no dude en llevar a cabo ante las inacabables explicaciones de mi esposo por mi "malísima" idea.

Señoras y señores, yo Ginevra Malfoy reuniré en la misma casa a todos los Weasley y a todos los Malfoy para celebrar la navidad.

–Tengo que ir al ministerio a terminar el papeleo, ¿no estas exagerando con todo eso del ambiente navideño? –me preguntó Draco al ver como colocaba una larga y brillante guirnalda en lo más alto de la pared.

–Claro que no, todo esto vuelve el ambiente placentero, acogedor… ¡adoro la navidad! –comenté mientras guardaba mi varita, es una fortuna contar con el wingardium leviosa para decorar la casa, ¿cómo le harán lo muggles?

–Y yo adoro esta casa, espero que esta noche no estalle con un choque de hechizos –dramatizó mi rubio y exagerado esposo.

–Será genial, estoy segura de ello, todo un acontecimiento…Harry y Hermione también vendrán –había olvidado mencionarle que la lista de invitados iba en aumento.

–Ya es mucho decir que los Malfoy y los Weasley estarán juntos, encima se te ocurre incluir a los Potter en esto, sí que estás loca mujer; la última vez que eso paso…

–Fue en nuestra boda y no estuvo tan mal –lo interrumpí recordando uno de mis días más queridos.

–El pastel estalló y mi padre terminó teñido de rojo –Draco podría decir que eso fue muy grave pero yo sabía perfectamente que había disfrutado ver a Lucius Malfoy pasar semejante humillación, además crecer con mis hermanos ya me había acostumbrado a ese tipo de acontecimientos.

–Eso lo hizo divertido, o ahora me saldrás con que odias ese día –interrogue aparentemente ofendida.

–Sabes que eso sería imposible Ginevra, solo trato de advertirte del posible desastre que estas provocando…no juegues con fuego.

–No estoy jugando con fuego, además si me quemo estoy segura que tú te quemarás conmigo –me acerqué a su cuerpo y enrede mis brazos en su cuello, disfrutando la colonia masculina que adoraba.

–Ese es el problema señora Malfoy –Draco me estrechó a su cuerpo y besó mis labios solo como él sabía hacerlo, esa manera que me desconectaba del mundo, pero el encuentro fue interrumpido por la llegada de una lechuza, me separé de él y tome la carta.

–Es la lechuza de mi madre –dijo Draco esperando que le dijera que era lo que deseaba mi suegra.

–No es nada grave, solo que hizo un pedido de bocadillos y postres para la cena, para que los reciba, estoy que segura que Teddy y Victoire disfrutarán de esta noche.

–Ya me imagino, mi madre puede exagerar en cuanto a consentir niños.

–Deja de estar criticando todo, tu negatividad no me ayuda, mejor ve al trabajo para que estés de regreso temprano, debes de estar listo para cuando lleguen todos los invitados –lo apresuré, no es que no disfrute de estar solamente con su compañía pero todavía debo de arreglar varias cosas para la gran noche.

Después de un largo beso Draco salió de la casa y yo me quede admirando mi decoración, en verdad estaba orgullosa de como lucía mi casa…que bien se oye "mi casa"…habían pasado miles de cosas en los últimos años, no fue fácil que mi familia aceptara de buena manera la noticia de mi compromiso con Malfoy y por supuesto pasaba lo mismo conmigo

Narcisa Malfoy se había vuelto una de mis más grandes aliadas una vez que me convertí en su nuera, al principio desconfiaba de mí solo por el inmenso amor que le tiene a su hijo por lo cual entendía su sobreprotección, pero ahora era la persona que más nos defendía, obviamente yo sola nunca habría logrado que Lucius Malfoy aceptara compartir la misma mesa con la enorme familia Weasley; era cierto que gracias a nosotros y a Harry él estaba fuera de Azkaban e incluso seguía viviendo cómodamente en la Malfoy Manor, pero aquí entre nosotros mi suegro es bastante mal agradecido y su orgullo está en otro nivel así que necesite del extraño poder de convencimiento que Narcissa había conseguido tener sobre mi suegro y hacerlo venir a celebrar con toda la familia, después de todo no deja de ser el padre Draco.

* * *

><p>La noche llegó muy rápido, o eso fue lo que sentí, afortunadamente mi madre había llegado bastante temprano para ayudarme a terminar todos los platillos, después de todo se tratan de sus recetas, me la había pasado corriendo por toda la casa asegurándome que cada detalle estuviera perfecto, tenía que ser una gran anfitriona.<p>

Cuando entre a mi habitación para arreglarme me topé con Draco, el cual había llegado de su trabajo directo a cambiarse para recibir a todos nuestros invitados.

–Pero mírate nada más, que guapo te ves –Malfoy siempre era guapo pero ahora lucia irresistible, el traje que traía le quedaba de maravilla y su rubio cabello estaba acomodado de una manera tan sexy, en verdad que tenía un dios griego como esposo, aunque todo esto me lo guardo, no quiero elevar más su peligroso ego.

–Ginevra no me opongo a quedarnos toda la noche en esta habitación pero yo no me voy a conformar con solo quedarnos mirándonos –vi a Draco acercarse y reaccione al estar apresada entre sus brazos, como adoro su colonia.

–Draco no es momento para esto, tengo que alistarme, tus padres no tardan en llegar –sus labios se posaban en mi cuello provocándome escalofríos y sacándome algún rebelde gemido de mis labios.

Sus labios atraparon los míos de manera exquisita, por Merlín tenía que alejarme de este hombre sino acabaría entre su cuerpo y mi cama, y no podía permitirme eso, no por ahora.

* * *

><p>Cuando mis suegros arribaron a nuestra casa, había logrado alistarme a tiempo, mi cabello se comportó y amoldó justo como quería, el vestido que traía fue un regalo de Draco que en verdad me encantaba.<p>

–Bienvenidos, nos alegra tenerlos en esta gran noche –practique en el espejo esa frase un par de veces, tenía que admitir que la seriedad de Lucius a veces me intimidaba, ya muy pocas veces, pero mejor era prevenir.

–Ginny estas hermosa y la casa lucia estupenda –mi suegra siempre ayudando a calmar la tensión.

–Muchas gracias señora Narcissa, usted también luce increíble.

–Ya te dije que solamente Narcissa está bien, ahora somos familia, vamos Lucius no te quedes callado.

–Buenas noches Ginevra, todo luce bien –bueno creo que fue un buen comienzo.

–Padres, pueden pasar a la sala, los señores Weasley ya están ahí –mi marido hizo una señal para darles el paso, mientras apretaba mi hombro cariñosamente, dándome valor.

Caminamos detrás de ellos, hasta la chimenea donde mi madre acomodaba algunos obsequios y mi padre trataba de sintonizar algunos villancicos para la ocasión, por supuesto con su objeto muggle.

–Molly, Arthur buenas noches, que gusto verlos –en serio que Narcissa cada vez me sorprende más.

–Buenas noches Narcissa, Lucius –mi madre siempre se ha mostrado positiva con mis decisiones, aceptar a los Malfoy en sus reuniones parecía no molestarle.

–Buenas noches –fue lo único menciono mi suegro mientras hacia un elegante movimiento de cabeza.

–Narcissa buenas noches, Lucius –bueno mi padre siempre ha sido la amabilidad andante pero sus roces con el señor Malfoy en el pasado aún mermaban un poco en su trato, al menos aun no había varitas levantadas.

* * *

><p>Bueno nuestros padres estaba en una misma sala juntos y no peleaban, Percy había llegado con toda su familia como mi cuñada Audrey es muggle pensé que eso podía ser un tema para desatar alguna batalla, pero mi suegro se estaba comportando elegantemente bien, George llegó bastante calmado al parecer Angelina lo tenía advertido acerca de la aparición de alguna de sus bromillas, ahora solo estaba dedicado a sus gemelos; lamentablemente Charlie no pudo visitarnos este año debido a su trabajo con los dragones, fue una pena para Draco ya que es con el cuñado que más congenia.<p>

Pero la prueba de oro era esta, el arribo de la familia Weasley-Lovegood y de la familia Potter-Granger, solamente Ronald puede encender la mecha de toda una gran dinamita con sus inacertados comentarios, Harry no es mala persona pero todos conocemos la historia; así que hay que estar alertas.

–Hemos llegado a la gran fiesta del hurón albino –y ahí estaba el imprudente de Ron.

–Comadreja, tarde para variar –no creían que mi marido se quedaría callado.

–Ya sabes que soy un auror muy responsable, así que tenía que terminar todo mi papeleo.

–Me temo Weasley que trabajamos en la misma oficina y mi papeleo fue el primero en ser entregado.

–Paren los dos, estamos aquí para celebrar, no quiero escuchar nada de trabajo, quedan advertidos –obviamente no iba a permitir que mi cena se volviera todo un debate de leyes, crímenes, o redadas; suficiente con tener por esposo a un Auror.

–Ginny tiene razón Ronald, tenemos que divertirnos, además que este pequeñín tiene ganas de esas galletas de canela, hay muchas verdad Ginny –sonrío con la súplica de Luna, su embarazo es un poco notorio pero sus antojos son aún más, según ella deben ser varios torposoplos, espero que mi sobrino no vaya a parecerse a algún nargle con tanta ocurrencia de sus padres.

–Yo también quiero muchas galletas Tía Ginny.

–Teddy donde te habías metido pequeño.

–Mis padrinos me llevaron a Londres, el árbol de navidad es enorme y brilla mucho, es muy lindo, tío Draco tenemos que ir.

–Pero si vienes de ahí.

–Sí, pero ahora quiero ir con mis tíos favoritos –Teddy es una ternura de niño.

–Ginny, Draco disculpen la tardanza, tanto Teddy como James estaban muy emocionados

–No te preocupes Hermione, todo está comenzando, llegaron a tiempo, hola pequeñito –le hago un gesto al niño que Hermione carga, James Sirius es muy risueño y todo un consentido al ser el primogénito de los Potter, aunque todos estamos ansiosos por conocer al bebé Potter que viene en camino, aunque Draco diga que lo único que desea Harry es heredar la tradición Weasley e inundar al mundo mágico de niños miopes, les digo que mi marido es todo un amor –Harry adelante.

–Gracias Ginny, buenas noches Malfoy.

–Bienvenido Potter.

–Cuando dejaran de hablarse por los apellidos, así son en la oficina –entiendo que es extraño que después de años de enfrentamientos mi marido y Harry se convirtieran en grandes amigos pero a veces exageran, volteo a ver a Hermione y ambas rodamos los ojos…hombres.

* * *

><p>Fui a abrir la puerta encontrándome con una emocionada Victoire, mi sobrina adora todas las celebraciones familiares, mi hermano y Fleur venia unos pasos atrás cargando a mis dos pequeños sobrinos.<p>

– ¡Tía Ginny! ¡Feliz navidad! –fue lo primero que dijo Victoire mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.

–Feliz navidad Vic, lista para celebrar y comer mucho.

– ¡Listísima!... ¿Dónde está el tío Draco? –la pequeña movió su cabecita con rapidez hasta que sus ojitos brillaron aún más.

–He escuchado una hermosa voz mencionando mi nombre.

–¡Tío Draco! –mi sobrinita se lanzó con los brazos abiertos hacia mi marido, el cual la alzó con facilidad, siempre me ha sorprendido el efecto que Draco tiene en los niños, muy a pesar de mis hermanos él se ha convertido en el tío favorito de todos mis sobrinos, Victoire podría pasar largas horas con él y estoy segura que no se cansaría, lo adora.

– ¡Vic ya no eres tan pequeña para que te estén cargando! –mi hermano le llamó la atención a la pequeña rubia un poco apenado.

–No te preocupes Bill, esta pequeña nunca será una carga para mí –mi marido rápido salió a la defensa de nuestra sobrina.

–Gracias Tío Draco –era todo un espectáculo de ternura ver a Victoire pasar por bracitos por el cuello de Draco y recargar su cabecita en el pecho masculino.

–Mughas gracias, Victoige te quiegue mucho.

–Y yo a ella, eso nunca lo dudes princesa.

Me reí al escuchar resoplidos provenientes de la sala, seguramente de Ron, es el que más envidia el cariño que le tienen los niños a Draco, me pregunto si será igual con el futuro bebé de él y Luna.

* * *

><p>Todos habían llegado, hemos pasado unos momentos en calma frente al árbol navideño, todo en aparente paz y armonía, ahora nos encontrábamos todos en el comedor, los platillos adornaban la mesa, los niños cuchicheaban y reían con diversión, yo mantenía mis ojos atentos, crecer como una Weasley me ha dado la sabiduría para saber que si algo puede salirse de control sería durante la cena, ohhh mis hermanos adoran las bromas al momento de comer.<p>

–Ginny, todo está delicioso –mi suegra al parecer sintió la misma tensión que yo percibía.

–Muchas gracias, todo lo cocinamos entre mi mamá y yo.

–Felicitaciones Molly todo está exquisito.

–Gracias, tengo que admitir que Ginny hizo la mayor parte.

–Draco en verdad que eres muy afortunado al tener una esposa como Ginny, verdad Lucius.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el recién nombrado, obviamente todos ansiábamos conocer la contestación del señor Malfoy.

–Al parecer tienes buenas habilidades domesticas –la verdad no supe si tomar eso como un halago o como una ofensa.

–Nosotros educamos muy bien a nuestros hijos, los preparamos para ser buenos en muchos ámbitos –al parecer mi padre tomó el comentario como una crítica y salió en mi defensa.

–Y eso está muy bien Arthur, tienes una hija estupenda –y yo sigo adorando a mi suegra.

–Gracias, todos mis hijos son estupendos.

–Papá detente, que nos vas a sonrojar –George se carcajeo al ver el posible enfrentamiento, Angelina le dio un codazo nada discreto para callarlo, provocando inocentes carcajadas en todos los niños.

–Draco también recibió la mejor educación, ni hay duda que es un hombre exitoso gracias a ello –sabía que Lucius no se quedaría callado.

–Pues en Hogwarts no mostró de mucha educación que digamos –sería muy grave que le lanzara un mocomurciélago a Ron, en verdad se lo está ganando.

–Miren quien habló, el señor "hablo con la boca llena" –cariño no ayudas en nada, mejor mantente callado Malfoy.

–Así que quieres que nos pongamos a recordar viejos tiempos, hurón albino – ¡oh no! esto no pinta bien.

–Ron, cálmate –Hermione lo miró con seriedad

–A ver que tanto quieres parlotear comadreja –Merlín por favor mándale un enorme rayo a mi querido marido.

–Arreglémoslo con la varita o sigues siendo un cobarde.

–Ronald, espanta a todos esos torposoplos que nublan tu juicio.

–No te preocupes Lu, solo quiero darle una lección a mi cuñadito.

–Harry, detén a tu amigo.

–Ron, por favor no es el momento.

–Mi hijo no es ningún cobarde, si quieres un duelo él te aplastará.

–Lucius no interfieras en esto.

–No estoy de acuerdo con la violencia pero Ron es muy buen duelista.

– ¡Arthur! ¡Ronald! Paren los dos.

–No mamá quien se merece una lección es Malfoy, le traigo unas ganas.

–Yo no te he hecho nada, solamente soy mejor auror que tú, incluso Potter no puede negarlo.

–Eso no es verdad, ¡Harry!

–A mí no me metan en esto.

–Ronald ya cállate, si despiertas a James yo seré la que te dé una buena lección.

–Vamos Ronald acaba con nuestro cuñado.

– ¡George!

–No está mal hacer un par de duelos.

–¡William!

–¡CALLENSE TODOS!

Ya había estallado, como mi idea de celebración llena de alegría y buenas intenciones se había convertido en una futura arena de duelo, no debía de haber invitado a Ronald, es el más cabeza hueca de la familia y todos los demás solo incitan…¡Merlín!

–Ginevra.

Sentí el tacto de Draco sobre mi mano, me había levantado rápidamente y había golpeado con fuerza la mesa, me tambalee un poco debido a un súbito mareo, Draco se dio cuenta porque se levantó y me tomo por los hombros.

– ¿Estas bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes –lo voltee a ver con una pequeña sonrisa, ya me encontraba un poco calmada cuando me di cuenta tenía todas las miradas dirigidas a mí.

–Disculpen mi exalto, es que…se supone que esto es una fiesta; una cena para celebrar la unión familiar, sé que todos tenemos un pasado algo ¿difícil?...como sea…en momento de que entiendan que Draco y yo nos amamos y estamos unidos, somos felices juntos, pero también los necesitamos a ustedes para complementar nuestra felicidad, navidad es una época para compartir, para reír, para festejar y también para cambiar, para aceptar, es momento de que todas estas confrontaciones entre familias paren, soy una Weasley y siempre estaré muy orgullosa de eso, pero ahora también soy una Malfoy y soy muy feliz y agradecida de serlo.

Tener las miradas atentas me ponía un poco nerviosa, pero la emoción por la sinceridad de mi palabras llenaron mis ojos de lágrimas, rápidamente pase mi dedo para limpiar una lagrima que amenazaba con deslizarse por mi mejilla, ando demasiado sentimental.

–Ginevra tiene razón, nos amamos y en verdad deseamos acabar con todas las disputas familiares –sentir el calor mediante el abrazo de mi marido reconforta demasiado, pero el momento ideal para mi noticia.

Me libere un poco del abrazo de Draco y saque mi varita, todos me miraban asombrados, creo que Ron un poco cauteloso, sospechaba de mi intento de ataque a su persona, pero no pronuncié mocomurcielago en ningún momento, solo moví mis labios conjurando un accio que trajo a mis manos un regalo navideño.

–Este es mi regalo de navidad para ti, pero me encantaría que lo abrieras delante de todos.

Draco me miro con duda, pero obedeció mi pedido, sumergió su mano en la bolsa y la saco sosteniendo un par de pequeños calcetines tejidos con la técnica que mi madre me enseñó hace mucho.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, pude escuchar un gritillo de parte de mi madre y de Narcissa, pero lo que me tenía cautivada era la expresión de Draco.

– ¡Feliz navidad, futuro papá! –pose mis manos sobre mi barriga, tal vez no se notaba pero un pequeño ser ya se estaba desarrollando dentro de mí, el fruto de amor de Draco y mío.

Mi rubio marido no dijo nada, solo se lanzó a mis brazos, me besó con ímpetu, al parecer había olvidado que no estábamos solos, y los demás decían frases de felicitación y alegría, los apellidos Weasley-Malfoy se fusionaban una vez más.

* * *

><p>Salí al balcón a tomar un poco de aire fresco, es una mis partes favoritas de la casa, uno más de mis caprichos cumplidos, y valió la pena al observar la maravillosa vista que nos ofrece la llegada navidad, mi fiesta estaba saliendo bien, es cierto que hubo unos pequeños roses, era de esperarse al juntar a los Malfoy y a los Weasley, pero me doy por bien cumplida al nunca ver hechizos volando entre sí, de hecho mi regalo de navidad tuvo una excelente recepción, mucho mejor de lo esperado; debo admitir que me sorprendió ver un atisbo de emoción en los fríos ojos de mi suegro, estoy segura de que vas a ser muy querido bebé.<p>

De repente siento unos fuertes brazos estrechándome y mi cabeza se recarga en el confortante pecho de mi marido, estaba tan entretenida mirando y acariciando mí todavía plana barriga que no sentí a Draco acercarse.

Nos quedamos en silencio, disfrutando del calor que ambos desprendemos, cierro mis ojos al sentir sus manos sobre mi panza, puedo sentir toda la emoción y felicidad que está experimentando Draco, la maravillosa idea de ser padre.

– ¿Qué te parece? Mi fiesta ha sido todo un éxito –le digo con emoción…aún no logro creérmelo del todo.

–No ha estado mal –me contestó con Draco.

– ¡Oye! La comida ha estado deliciosa, la casa resplandece con todos los adornos y lo mejor de todo, nuestras familias están sanas y enteras…y a ti solo se te ocurre "_no ha estado mal"_ déjame decirte que he logrado algo increíble.

–Ginevra, yo nunca dudé en que lo lograrías –Draco me dio la vuelta con delicadeza, abrazándome por las caderas, pegando nuestros cuerpos aún más –eres increíble y cuando te propones algo es seguro que lo consigues, y eso es algo de las tantas cosas que amo de ti.

Draco me dejó muda y totalmente sonrojada, en público suele actuar sereno y serio, pero a solas muestra actitudes encantadoras, aunque se escuche raro, Draco Malfoy puede llegar a ser muy romántico, y solamente yo gozo del privilegio de presenciar esa faceta, este hombre sí que me hace feliz.

–A propósito, no me has dicho nada de tu regalo de navidad… ¿Qué le pareció la noticia señor Malfoy?

–Fue el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido –las palabras de Draco están cargadas de la más pura felicidad, lo siento y lo veo en el brillar de su plateada mirada –no hay duda, tus regalos siempre son los mejores y mis navidades a tu lado son increíbles y únicas –sonrió cuando sus labios se posan en mi frente.

–Draco, te amo –la silenciosa pero resplandeciente noche, sus brazos estrechándome con ahínco, su fragancia inundando mis sentidos, el sonido de fuerte palpitar de nuestros corazones y la sensación de albergar dentro de ti a ese pequeñito ser tan amado…créanme es algo maravilloso.

–Y yo te amo a ti Ginevra…y por supuesto que a ti también pequeñín –solté una pequeña carcajada al sentir la caricia de Draco en mi barriga.

–Escuchaste eso Scorp, tu papá te quiere mucho –hablo a mi barriga dirigiéndome a mi pequeñín hijo.

–¿Scorp? –escuché la voz de Draco, algo confundido.

–¡Sí! Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Weasley…nuestro hijo –lo primero que hice al enterarme de mi embarazo fue pensar mil y un nombres para el bebé, apegándome a la tradición de los Black sobre los nombres de constelación, ame esa combinación y estaba decidida que ese sería el nombre de mi pequeño.

–Me encanta, además conociéndote estoy seguro que ese es el nombre absoluto –Draco sonrió con esa media sonrisa que me derrite.

–Será mejor que entremos, no me parece muy buena idea dejar a todos solos por mucho tiempo –le digo un poco preocupada, rogando porque una guerra mágica no se halla desatado dentro de la casa.

–Está bien, anda Scorpius vamos con tus abuelos y los escandalosos de tus tíos –una última caricia en mi barriga por parte de él hizo que mis ojos brillaran, es hermoso escucharlo hablar como todo un padre, estoy segura que mi corazón escogió al mejor hombre –Vamos Ginevra, sigamos disfrutando de tu hazaña navideña.

Sus labios se unen a los míos por unos minutos, no me importa que sean muchos, adoro los besos de Draco.

–Draco, Feliz navidad.

–Feliz navidad señora Malfoy.

**FIN**

**Litaí Santillán espero que te gustara este pequeño regalito, hecho para que disfrutes de un tierno Drinny en esta navidad.**

**¡Te deseo una feliz navidad y un gran y magnifico año 2015! Espero que disfrutes de estas fiestas en compañía de todos tus seres más queridos. Mis mejores deseos n.n**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
